dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabranth
Judge Gabranth (Jap:'' Gaburasu'') makes a guest appearance in the game as a villain representing the series Final Fantasy XII. Judge Gabranth specializes in damage during his EX-Form. Unlike most characters, Judge Gabranth does not have any HP attacks that deal damage in his normal form. However, he is unique because he is able to charge his EX Gauge without collecting EX-Force or EX-Cores. While in his EX-Form, Judge Gabranth's attacks are amplified and gains unique HP attacks. He also receives a speed increase in both movement and attack. How to Unlock Complete all Destiny Odyssey stories and all 4 Shade Impulse chapters to unlock Distant Glory - Villains. Complete this to unlock him for 1000PP in the PP Catalog. His alternate costume features him in black armor, a color reference of Basch's armor in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, or his armor color in his Amano art. You can buy for 300PP in the PP Catalog. His Manikin version, Warrior of Antiquity, is gold. Appearance Gabranth's appearance is unchanged from the original game. Returning to the tradition of older Final Fantasy villains, he appears as an intimidating figure whose body is covered from head to toe in gray heavy armor and a black cape, although he is relatively smaller than the usual armored villains that tend to dwarf all other characters. His helmet features short horns that curve forward, similar to a goat. Unlike most armored villains, his helmet is removed from time to time, revealing a stern-looking man with short blond hair. Alternate appearance Dark Steel Armor - Gabranth's first alternate costume recolors his armor to a black sheen to resemble Amano's take on the Archadian Judges Captain's Gear - In Dissidia 012, Gabranth gains a new costume that makes him appear identical to Basch, featuring longer hair and wearing the Dalmascan officer's uniform. Though at first sight many would identify him as a character swap of Gabranth, it is in fact based on Gabranth impersonating his brother at the start of the game. Abilities Gabranth does not have any HP attacks outside of his EX Mode that deal damage except for the one in Chase Mode. However, Gabranth is unique because he can charge his EX-Gauge without EX-Force or EX-Cores. Gabranth's attacks are heavily focused on knocking the enemy backwards while outside of EX-Mode, creating a defensive gameplay. However, when EX-Mode is unleashed, Gabranth becomes more aggressive by assaulting the enemy with high-speed attacks and strong knockback. Gabranth is quite slow in movement, but his attack compensates for this. Gabranth is a unique character, with his own personal set of armor and weapon for himself, which is based on increasing his EX gauge. His speed during within EX mode is extremely fast, with his attacks as fast, if not, faster than Onion Knight. His EX mode attacks consists of either long or short ranged, but his attacks are mostly melee based, it is suggested that users should aim for close range combat, since his long ranged attacks are easily dodged. Normal Mode Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX-Mode Mist - Gabranth's stance changes as he detaches his weapon into its dual blade state. He now wears his helmet as well EX Bonuses Regen - Regenerates HP over time. Stray's Tenacity - Gabranth's abilities experience a dramatic increase in power and his style also experiences a transformation as well. He also gains new attacks as well as HP attacks to use. Lastly, he gets a boost in running speed. EX Burst Awakening / Quickening - Gabranth's EX Burst consists of a linkable series of attacks that appear as slightly altered versions of Basch's Quickenings in Final Fantasy XII: Basch's versions in FFXII: Fulminating Darkness -> Ruin Impendent -> Flame Purge Gabranth's versions in Dissidia: Fulminating Oblivion -> Ruin Unflinching -> Frost Purge The lower-right screen will display a scrolling timer. Gabranth will immediately use Fulminating Oblivion. To correctly finish the EX Burst, the player must press '''R '''to shuffle through the list of attacks. If the player presses '''X '''when the image appears next to the attack, they will activate it. (Certain attacks will ''never ''be available to activate; this is normal. It adds to the nostalgia that is a Quickening.) Since there are 3 attacks, there are three finishers. If the player presses nothing, Gabranth will activate Inferno. Once, Ark Blast. Twice, Black Hole. NOTE: While the first three attacks (Fulminating Oblivion, Ruin Unflinching, Frost Purge) damage Bravery, the finishers (Inferno, Ark Blast, Black Hole) will only deal HP damage. Equipment Gabranth can wield swords, daggers, and great swords as weapons, and for protection he wears shields, gauntlets, Highway Star, helms, heavy armor and light armor. Exclusive Weapons Gallery Image:Gabranth artwork.jpg|Gabranth's Artwork Gabranth1.png|Gabranth's alternate costume Gabranth Alt2.jpg|Gabranth's 2Alt Trivia *When Gabranth activates his EX Burst, he takes the position of his artwork on the cover of the Final Fantasy XII game. *All of Gabranth's Exclusive Weapons are named after weapons from FFXII. *Along with Garland, Onion Knight, Zidane and Bartz, Gabranth is capable of dual wielding, his case during Ex Mode in fully armored form. *Gabranth and Garland are the only two villains not to morph during Ex Mode. *Also like Garland, Gabranth fights by changing the shape of his weapons. See also Category:Character Category:Character